ilegal
by moronsfr
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Komplotan kejahatan bukan berarti perkumpulan orang-orang sangar.
1. Chapter 1

**ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life.

.

.

Maehara menepi dari arena lapangan setelah ngos-ngosan lari dua putaran. Bukan karena lelah—eh, itu juga sih—tapi sosok yang dari tadi mematung menghadap dinding beton sekolah sambil memainkan ponsel menarik atensinya untuk buyar dari pemanasan jam olahraga.

"Karma?" nama itu dilantun sedikit tersengal, "lagi ngeratapin nasib ya? Bukannya kelasmu tadi ke lab biologi?"

Karma membuka masker dan membiarkannya bertengger sepanjang rahang. "Rio sms. Katanya tungguin depan tempat biasa."

Maehara baru _ngeh_. "Dia telat lagi? Semangat ya, _Base_ Mendarat."

"Yee, bantuin napa."

"Masih ada tiga putaran lagi nih. Entar kalo Karasuma-sensei balik, terus aku belom kelar kan berabe."

 **Tulungangkatbang-** _ringtone_ panggilan masuk berdering.

"Halo?" Karma menempelkan ponsel ke kuping. Sebelah tangan lainnya menuding tanah, atau bahasa lainnya; Mae, _stay_.

Maehara kecut.

" _Karmaaa, kamu di manaa?"_

"Aku di depan tembok biasanya—yang ada sulur-sulurnya itu."

" _Enggak kelihatan, elah. Sulurnya yang sebelah luar dibabat sama tukang kebun."_

"Bentar, bentar. Aku teriak aja ya?"

" _Oke, buruaan. Ada anak anjing ngeliatin aku terus nih."_

Karma menutupi layar ponsel. "Mae, sekarang kamu teriak."

"Ha? Kok aku sih?—dan kenapa harus teriak."

"Kamu kan lagi jam olahraga, teriak-teriak di lapangan gini kan nggak masalah. Nah, kalo aku yang teriak entar kedengaran guru BK yang lagi patroli dikirain aku bolos kelas gimana."

Kan emang situ bolos, Maehara membatin.

"Rio nggak tahu kita di sebelah mana—ayo dong, Mae."

"Aku harus teriak apaan nih?"

"Terserah udah."

Rese. "BULE RESEEEEE."

"MAE-CHAN! MAE-CHAN, KAN!? MANA KAMU, SINI MUNCUL JANGAN SEMBUNYI WOII!"

"BULE RESE, BULE RESE, BULE RESE!" Jadi seperti mantra jampi-jampi karena diulangi berkali-kali. Maehara begitu, sambil melompat-lompat kesana-kemari. Rio, dari balik tembok ikut bolak-balik kesana-kemari mengikuti sumber suara cempreng.

"Mae, jangan kambuh di sini." Karma menyuruh anak itu diam. "Inget, kamu masih ada tiga putaran lagi."

Maehara kicep.

" _Halo, Karma. Yang bener dong. Si Mae nih malah muter-muter."_

"Bentar. Oiya. Aku lempar sesuatu keluar aja ya?"

" _Ooh, oke. Buruan. Ada om-om ngeliatin aku terus nih."_

Karma menutupi layar ponsel. "Mae, sekarang kamu lepas baju."

"HAAA? KOK GITU?—dan kenapa harus lepas baju."

"Lempar ke seberang biar Rio tahu kita di sebelah mana. Masa iya aku lempar batu atau sepatu; kalo kena kepala Rio gimana. Nah, kamu kan pake kaos olahraga, kotor dikit enggak masalah kan."

Maehara ngedumel dalam hati. Dia celingukan kanan-kiri sebelum menyingkap kaos atasan olahraganya.

"Tuh." Kaos itu terbang dan tersangkut di atas tembok beton.

" _Oh, aku lihat! Kaosnya… Mae-chan ya ini?"_

"Yaudah, buruan manjat."

" _Bentar, bentar, Karma! Ada satu problem lagi."_

"…apaan?"

Maehara tidak bisa dengar apa yang dibicarakan Rio dari seberang telepon, tapi entah kenapa hawa tidak enak mulai menyisir badannya yang _topless_.

" _Err, aku nggak pake daleman."_

"… Rio."

" _Yes?"_

"Kamu tuh cewek bukan sih? Kalo ngomong jangan blak-blakan dong."

" _Gyaa- kejam banget."_

"Hmm.. sekarang gimana-"

Karma tiba-tiba saja tatapannya serius, memandang ke sini, ke arah Maehara. Dan cowok itu tiba-tiba merasa ingin pulang saja ke barisan kelasnya tanpa menunggu kaos olahraganya balik. "…apa?"

"Seribu tahun sekali aja, plis."

"APANYA?" Maehara siaga satu.

"Enggak lama, kok."

"Oi, Karma. Jangan deket-deket, aku masih doyan cewek dan nge _harem_ , plis- GYAAAMMMPPHH-"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, kampret! Kalo ada yang denger nanti dikiranya enggak-enggak!"

"HHHMMMPRRRRCCHHHNN!(baca: pelecehan!)"

Intinya, maksud dari adegan ini cuma Karma ingin mengambil alih celana _training_ Maehara dan melemparkannya ke seberang tembok untuk dipakai Rio.

Adegan selesai.

Dan Maehara tepar.

Lemparan Karma melambung tinggi. Celana _training_ itu tidak perlu nyangkut di atas tembok beton dan langsung sampai ke tangan Rio.

" _Lho? Mae-chan-nya?"_ Tadi kaos, sekarang celana—lah?

"Udah makanya buruan."

Rio angkat bahu setelah sambungan telepon putus. Celana _training_ Maehara dipakai—roknya masih terpasang di pinggang. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang jarak sekian meter dari tembok, lari _sprint_ , dan melompat sampai perutnya tersangkut di puncak tembok beton.

"Ada guru nggak?"

" _All_ _Clear_."

Rio sedikit kesulitan memindahkan kaki-kakinya ke seberang.

"Bisa nggak?"

"Jagain situ dong, kujadiin _base_ mendarat, ya."

Bandara kali _base_ mendarat.

"Yaudah gih, sini."

Tangan Rio menopang di puncak tembok beton kuat-kuat dan badannya disaltokan jatuh ke depan. Kaki-kakinya yang pertama kali menimpa pundak Karma—atau lebih tepatnya menghantam—sebentar sampai Rio bersalto lagi supaya bisa langsung berdiri di tanah.

Karma berkedip-kedip. Anak itu tergeletak—Rio berhasil membuatnya jatuh—di tanah, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ahaha, sori sori. Sakit ya?"

"… Banget." Badannya mati rasa tidak sedikitpun bergerak—cuma dadanya saja naik-turun butuh bernapas.

"Karma soriiii. Oiya, ini kaosnya Mae—mana anak itu- MAE-CHAAN!" Rio buru-buru menghampiri cowok di bawah pohon yang keadaannya miris seperti baru saja selesai dianuanu. "YAOLOOHH TEMENKU PADA KENAPAA."

"Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma, Maehara Hiroto—kalian bertiga lagi. Nggak bosan-bosan ya buat ulah?"

Rio menoleh patah-patah. "Eh, ada ketos."

"Kalian bertiga ke BK, sekarang. Dan Rio—kamu telat, kan? Pelanggaranmu lebih berat." Di belakang si ketua OSIS Asano Gakushuu, barisan patroli guru bimbingan konseling mengantri ibarat disuguhi tangkapan besar. Siapa lagi kalau tangkapannya bukan para pembuat onar kelas kakap se-sekolahan.

"Eh, ketosnya bawa pasukan."

* * *

a.n. iya tamat. gamau tau pokonya tamat /kabur

/tetiba balik HHNNGG mereka lutca ya kalo disatuin kaya ada rendang-rendangnya gituuu /kabur lagi

p.s. spiderman di civil war happyvirus banget yhaaa:'))))) dan endingnya gemesingemesgemess rasanya pengen karungin steve terus mor ajak jalan-jalan cari udara seger gdi:'))

* * *

 **omake**

"Oke, sekarang kalian berpasangan dua-dua buat peregangan tubuh."

Yang lain segera membentuk formasi berdua-duaan, tapi Isogai celingukan sendiri persis orang hilang. Sepertinya ada anggota kelas mereka yang raib entah siapa.

Sugaya yang baru memulai peregangan tangan, berbaik hati menyampaikan keadaan genting ini ke guru yang bersangkutan. Suaranya keras dan lantang mengundang semua kepala menoleh ke arah yang dituju Sugaya. "Pak, ada yang jomblo."

Isogai menoleh ke sumber suara itu, _s-lo-w-mo-ti-oon_. "Eh, tahik kamu."


	2. Chapter 2

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering, tapi Maehara masih saja sahdu melamun. Dagunya bertopang pada ujung tongkat pel yang sejak tadi digenggam. Gadis-gadis seangkatan lewat, mendesis jijik sambil mengibas rambut. Adek kelas cewek-cewek pada lewat, terkikik. Sampai gerombolan ibu guru lewat (salah satu di antaranya wali kelas Maehara yang langsung tutup muka), geleng-geleng.

Maehara masih tidak berkutik meratapi hukuman barunya entah untuk ulah yang mana.

" _Errbody say la la la la la~_ " bagian lorong yang seharusnya jadi wilayah Maehara, dilewati begitu saja sama Rio, yang dengan bersenandung semangat membawa tongkat pel beda warna, melicinkan semua lantai. Ada pentolan _headset_ di salah satu kupingnya.

"Mae-chan, aku udah selesai nih. _Ciao_ ya."

"Eh, hah? Apa?"

"Lho, Mae belum kelar?" Karma datang dari arah kantin. Kotak susu stroberi, seperti biasa, disedot sesekali.

"Karma kok nggak ada basah-basahnya sih. Kamu nggak ngepel ya?"

Karma cengengesan (nyengirnya bagaimanaaa gitu). "Tadi sebenernya baru mau ngepel, eh, ada adek kelas lewat yang dengan baik hati nawarin gantiin ngepel gitu."

"Dia nawarin apa kamu yang ngancem?"

Karma tidak menjawab, Rio sudah tahu jawabannya. Maehara mendengus malas.

"Yang rajin ya ngepelnya." Arah jam tiga, otewe ngantin, Isogai terkikik sambil berlalu (sepertinya masih dendam dengan sesuatu).

"… Eh, siapa tuh?"

Maehara buru-buru sembunyi di balik bahu Rio. "Temen sekelas." Berikut embel-embel yang hanya bisa didengar Rio, "sialan."

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

"Sori, aku ada pembinaan olim."

Rio mendadak lesu, bertingkah kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersandar ke tiang terdekat. Matanya seperti menyiratkan ' _god_ , Karma, ngapain aku nunggu di sini sampe jamuran kalo ujung-ujungnya juga bolos sendiri'.

"Sori," Karma mengulang. "Udah dari pada bolos ngeluyur nggak jelas, mending ke tempat bimbel sama Mae sana."

Masih lesu.

"Entar aku mampir."

Lesu.

"Entar aku mampir bawain bungkusan."

Badan Rio langsung tegap. "Es krim?"

"… tapi kamunya les."

"Es krim?"

"Iya, sayangkuuuh, cintakuuuh."

Raut Rio langsung jelek lagi, meledek, "Idiiiih. Yaudah, yang semangat kaka olimnyaa~"

Karma melambai, sekilas, kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Pada akhirnya suatu skenario tidak melulu tentang orang-orang yang ke sini menempel, ke sana menempel—cuma kadang saja mampir menempel karena sedang merasa sama-sama ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ingat betul, waktu jadi anak bawang kelas satu, yang masih pada buntut-buntutan kemana-mana. Koridor kelas sampai terhalang gara-gara berjajar empat-lima orang se- _genk_ ; satu orang mau ke kamar mandi, yang lain ngawal; ada yang masuk angin waktu upacara, yang lain menuh-menuhin UKS. Tapi namanya juga pengalaman, lucu saja kalau diingat-ingat sekarang.

" _Stoooop_."

Maehara ngerem mendadak. Wajahnya bingung di balik helm. "Lah, si bule kok jadi wayang di sini. Katanya mau nongkrong di _mall_?"

Motor bebek berguncang. Rio sudah posisi duduk di boncengan Maehara. "Ngemall-ngemoll, buruan jalan. Ntar jam matematika keburu habis."

"Huiih, kena sogok apaan kamu tiba-tiba semangat les gini?" sambil menunggu antrean keluar gerbang sekolah yang padat anak-anak pembawa roda dua, Maehara tidak henti-henti menggoda temannya itu.

Belum sempat Rio mengomel, gerombolan adek kelas yang seliwer dari arah parkiran motor, menyapa Maehara bergilir.

"Mas Mae~"

"Pulang ya, Mas?"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Mas!"

"Mas Maee~"

Maehara melepas pegangan pada setang dan dengan kenarsisan yang begitu besar, tangannya dibuat bentuk lope di udara. Kerumunan cewek-cewek tadi kepanasan sendiri. Desisan asdfghjkl membusa sampai telinga Rio lama-lama harus dikorek karena ikut dengar.

"Heh, 'Mas Mae'. Jalan tuh, jalan. Ini belakang pada klakson."

"Iya, iya, Rio sabar napa. Dadah, Adeek~"

Rio keki, tapi buru-buru ilham keisengannya kambuh lagi. "Lho, mereka siapa ya, ayy?" tangan terangkul melingkari pinggang Maehara, kepalanya bersandar ke punggung. Rio menatap ke kumpulan adek kelas si _casanova_ selagi memasang raut antagonis.

"Rio, apaan sih." Maehara mendesis.

Pelan-pelan bisikan _fangirling_ ganti topik jadi _gossiping_.

"Lho, itu bukannya Mbak Rio?"

"Mbak Rio sama Mas Mae pacaran, SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Bukannya mereka cuma temen seperjuangan aja, ya?"

"Temen seperjuangan? Oiya, Mbak Rio kan langganan masuk BK."

"Yakin deh mereka nggak pacaran! Mbak Rio kan ratunya nyetak skor di buku pelanggaran."

"Mbak Rio tuh hobinya bawazxcvbnm sama ngeracunin anaknya kepsek pakezxcvbnm."

Lah, anjir.

Kenapa obrolannya hanya menyangkut-

Anjir. Kok jadi gini?

Rio cemberut. _Mood_ nya sudah berada di dasar kawah. Punggung Maehara, dilihatnya sebagai sasaran empuk, langsung dijadikan samsak geplak. "Jalan woy."

.

.

.

Di tempat bimbel, Rio kambuh lagi. Awalnya, dia kambuh ke sisi yang positif.

"Kak, kenapa ya kalo ini sama ini, itu hasilnya bisa begini?"

"Tapi Kak, ini tuh caranya nggak efektif. Ini tempat bimbel kan? Harusnya kakak bisa dong kasih cara yang lebih simpel."

"Kenapa bisa begitu ya, Kak? Kenapa nggak begini? Begini, begini?"

"Nggak mau tahu, pokonya ini jawabannya A, Kak. Pak Habibie aja tahu kalo ini jawabannya A."

"Aku, Kak! Aku mau tanya lagi! Aku belom puas sama penjelasannya."

Tapi lama-lama jadi sisi negatif juga; sekelas pada pengang.

"Nakamura, kamu kecepetan. Yang lain belom sampe materi itu."

"Eh, sekolah kamu aja yang kaya siput kalo ngajar materi!"

"Nakamura, bisa nggak sih tanya yang penting aja? Dipikir ini tempat bimbel nenek moyang kamu apa? Kita juga dateng ke sini mau belajar."

" _Hello, guys_. Pernah denger 'malu bertanya, sesat di jalan'?"

Maehara menggeser bangkunya sedikit, ingin pura-pura tidak kenal saja dengan orang di sebelahnya ini. Hawa kelas terasa panas. Sepertinya simulasi kiamat akan segera dimulai.

"Rio, psst, sini duduk yang anteng."

"Diem, Mae-chan. Ini masalah harga diri."

"Udah, udah. Aku ngehargain kamu, kok. Berapa sih?"

Muka Rio sudah mirip macan mau menerkam saja. Maehara, plis. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melempar gurauan.

"Permisiii."

Satu kelas melempar pandang ke arah pintu. Demi apa, untuk pertama kali, Maehara tidak pernah melihat Karma muncul dengan penampakan sayap malaikat dan lingkaran putih di atas kepala selain di saat-saat seperti ini. Maehara bersyukur Karma datang hari ini.

"Akabane? Kok baru datang? Ayo cepat masuk."

Karma melempar senyum ke mbak-mbak tentor. "Enggak, Kak. Mau ngasih ini doang ke Rio. Aku lesnya besok aja, masih ada urusan di sekolah."

Bungkusan seperti yang dijanjikan. Kalau disentuh, sisi-sisinya panas-dingin. Es krim, es krim, es krim, es krim—ada empat es krim, satu porsi martabak, dan bolu kukus.

"Tuh berdua sama Mae, ya, aku duluan. Kak, balik dulu ya. Temen-temen, aku balik duluan."

"Oi, Akabane. Jadi kamu dari sekolah, ke sini cuma buat nganterin bungkusan yang dari sini aja udah kecium kalo isinya makanan itu, nggak les, dan langsung balik lagi ke sekolah?"

Karma melongok dari pintu ke arah salah satu siswa _random_ yang bertanya. "Iya, kenapa emang?"

"Udah kaya tukang _delivery_ aja. Kalah pangkalan gojek."

Satu kelas terbahak.

Rio menggebrak meja; Karma membanting pintu. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri si murid _random_. "Ngajak tawuran, hah? Anak mana kamu? Ayok sini."

Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidak- lima tidak. Mungkin saja penampakan Karma dengan sayap malaikat dan lingkaran putih di atas kepala tadi itu hanya sekadar fatamorgana padang pasir. Maehara seharusnya berharap Karma tidak usah datang sekalian hari ini.

"Kak, aku ijin pulang, ya." Suara si _casanova_ mencicit di antara roangan ribut dalam kelas.

* * *

a.n. tiba-tiba lagi demen nulis seputar kisahkasihdisekolah /batuk


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini inspeksi di koridor adek-adek kelas tercintah diperketat. Seleksinya amat cermat dimulai dari merek _handphone_ yang dipakai, panjang rok dari atas lutut, catatan kartu BK, foto identitas di dompet (beserta uang di dalamnya), dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah, ini masih belum ada apa-apanya buat gabung sama kelompok kami." Karma menggeleng menatap catatan pelanggaran yang hanya terisi seperempat, atau handphone yang mereknya masih sekelurahan sama esiya hidayah. "Ingat ya, kami sangat selektif dalam perekrutan anggota baru."

Rio, mengibas rambut melihat peserta calon rekrutannya tidak ada yang punya selera _fashion_ tinggi (diprediksi dari caranya yang rapih betul memakai seragam, beda dengan dirinya yang pakai kaos kaki kanan-kiri saja beda corak), menambahkan, "Dan kami juga nggak segan-segan memberi _no_ untuk kalian yang enggak sungguh-sungguh."

"Kurang. Kurang pendek." Maehara mendesis kecewa sejak tadi bergilir mengukur panjang rok anak cewek pakai meteran sambil berjongkok. "Kalian tahu, _ladies_? Dari ketinggian ini biasanya aku sudah bisa ngeliat celana dalam Rio-" tiba-tiba kotak bekal melayang ke kepala Maehara.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah ngadain seleksi ilegal, eh?"

Seleksi perekrutan anggota baru para pembuat onar kelas kakap sesekolahan. Bukan hanya titel itu saja yang diincar hampir-hampir sebagian siswa di sekolah. Popularitas, _followers_ sosial media, dan siapa juga yang tidak mau dijejerin sama cowok senyentrik Maehara-Karma dan cewek anti-mesntrim seperti Rio.

Sebenarnya ada.

Karena dimana ada sesuatu yang terang, di situ lah bayangan menggerogoti dari belakang.

OSIS sekarang meluncurkan subunit baru yang khusus memberantas hal-hal berbau seperti ini. Namanya KPKS atau kalau dipanjang-panjangin; Komisi Pemberantasan Komplotan Somplak. Kanzaki Yukiko membawahi cabang ini sebagai ketua dewan utama, sudah bersedekap di depan kelas yang tengah ramai mengadakan seleksi, senyum cantik dan membunuh tidak lepas dari bibir sejak tadi.

"Nakamura Rio," Kanzaki masih menebar senyum. "Biar aku kasi tau apa yang disebut primadona sekolah."

Rio mengangkat sebelah alis sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ehem." Barisan adek kelas yang berkerumun ramai langsung terbelah dua. Maehara berjalan menghampiri yang-katanya-primadona sekolah seperti adegan pengawal menjemput tuan puterinya. "Kanza, Kanza, Kanza," katanya seperti melafal ck, ck, ck. "Yang boleh menilai primadona sekolah itu cuma _casanova_ sekolah dong."

Satu koridor menahan napas. 'Yang boleh menilai kamu cuma aku' begitu maksudnya? 'Yang boleh kamu cuma aku' begitu maksudnya?

Kanzaki mundur selangkah. "Maaf, seleraku lebih tinggi dari sekadar 'cowok yang manis di _chat_ , tapi busuk di _real life_ '."

ma-suk-ha-ti-ma-ti-a-ku

Perjalanan asmara Maehara kadang tidak semudah itu~

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

"Parah." Rio membanting nampan di atas meja kantin. "KPKS kurang kerjaan banget sih. Paling-paling ujungnya cuma nyari tenar doang; yang ngangkat nama KPKS ke puncak _top number one search_ di _website unofficial_ sekolah kan kita."

Karma menyendok mi pangsit lagi sampai kedua pipi benar-benar bulat. "Biang kewoknga paffti si Gakhu."

Ijo-ijo dan bawang goreng nemplok ke wajah Maehara yang duduk di seberang.

"Eh, showi, Mae."

Pangsit kecil-kecil nemplok.

Karma menelan sisa yang ada di mulut. Pandangannya bertukar dengan Rio, dan mereka buru-buru melihat ke arah Maehara lagi. Kok dia anteng begini?

"Mae-chan, mukamu banyak 'jerawat'nya tuh."

"Ha?! Serius?! Mana, kaca, kaca!" Maehara langsung tunggang langgang ke arah toilet terdekat.

Karma dan Rio kicep.

" _Wait_ , aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Ke anak yang saking jaimnya sama penampilan sampe pake getsbi sebelum berangkat sekolah; mungkin emang kamu salah ngomong kaya gitu."

"Tapi Mae-chan kan nggak pernah jerawatan."

"Justru itu tadi dia panik."

Rio menggosok-gosok dagu. Pandangan mengedar ke penjuru kantin dan menangkap titik yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Arah jam sepuluh, primadona sekolah dan yth ketua OSIS sedang mojok dengan modal satu laptop di meja. Rio melotot, buru-buru menggetok-getok lengan Karma yang masih saja doyan mengaduk mi pangsit.

"Karma, Karma, liat deh."

"Dr. OSIS dan Dra. KPKS satu meja kantin. Ngapain sih mereka, kaya ruang OSIS kekurangan _space_ aja."

"Mungkin mereka lagi nggak bahas hal-hal formal kali?"

"Mau deketin target?"

" _Then we go_." Karma dan Rio bergerak dari tempat semula, mengendap-endap. Karma mendekat dari sisi selatan; Rio sisi utara. Keadaan kantin yang ramai membuat keduanya mudah berbaur tanpa ada bau-baunya. Dan sampai lah manusia-manusia kepo ini ke spot-spot terpisah yang pas untuk kegiatan nguping-ngintip. Untuk memudahkan koneksi komunikasi kedua belah pihak, aplikasi ruang _chatting_ diaktifkan.

"Kalo bos yang di level ini nanti pakai senjata ini aja, terus wilayahnya kamu kecilin skalanya biar enak." Kanzaki menuding-nuding layar sambil mengesap _lollipop_ yang sudah buka bungkusan keempat.

 **Buset, Kanza maen game**

Karma ada di wilayah selatan, jadi apa yang nampak di layar laptop bisa terlihat. Rio bagian wilayah utara, yang mengawasi ekspresi target.

 **Tapi kok yang cetak-cetuk keyboard** **dari tadi si Gaku-Gaku?**

 **Maksudku …** Karma mengetik lagi; **ini Kanza yang ngajarin Gaku maen game** _(emot mikir)_

 _(stiker ngakak)_

 **Seriusan? Kagak kebalik tuh?** Rio gulung-gulung di markasnya. **Tau nggak, Gaku-Gaku mukanya serius banget kaya nahan boker** _(emot nyengir3x)_

 **Bubar, yuk, bubar. Mau nyari tempat lapang nih buat ngelepas ngakak**

Misi mereka berhenti di situ. Niat awalnya; misi benar-benar selesai, sampai kegaduhan lain menarik perhatian agen-agen dadakan ini.

"Kok gitu sih?! Masa baru lima detik jadian, kamu langsung minta putus?!"

"Aku tuh lagi balas dendam mainin perasaan kamu! Sadar dong, ewh."

"Hala, aslinya kamu suka kan sama aku?! Ngaku."

"Idiiiiih, najis. Aku cuma pengen balesin dendam temenku doang yang kamu selingkuhin itu!"

"Temenmu? Temenmu yang mana? Okano? Yada?"

"Yah.. kenapa jadi nyebutin deret mantan." Rio mendesis. Baru saja dia dan Karma mau menginjakkan kaki keluar kantin, ada drama picisan tiba-tiba tayang (sayang kan kalo nggak dilirik). Maehara dan seorang siswi seangkatan, yang namanya rasanya tidak perlu disebutkan, baru saja mengumpulkan kerumunan penonton dan menambah muatan kantin.

"Mae tuh nggak kapok-kapok ya mainin cewek."

Maehara dan Kanzaki sama-sama suka "main"; itu yang mereka tahu.

"Bisa nggak sih dia dapet predikat cowok ter-setrong karna nggak pernah keliatan baper ninggalin cewek?"

Karma mencibir. "Setelin aja dia lagu angkatan 2006-an, palingan juga nangisnya sambil ngesot-ngesot."

"Pfft, apaan? Menghapus jejakmu punya peterpan?"

"Menurutku sih ungu yang demi waktu."

Kemudian mereka keluar dari area kantin dengan misi baru 'cari lagu galo apa yang paling cocok buat sobat mereka satu itu'.

* * *

a.n. ngebayangin mae kalo nyepik-nyepik cewek pake nyanyi kau auraku -nya adaband

… halalin ajah hc kecil ini /yha

* * *

 **omake**

 **Oi**

 _(stiker blushing)_ **Cie~ tumben Gaku nge-chat duluan, kangen aku ya?**

 _(Gaku sent a photo)_ **Ini ulah kamu kan**

Karma membuka tautan foto; sebuah _screenshot_ , artikel terbaru (dan terpanas) yang langsung jadi _top number one search_ di _website unofficial sekolah_ : Yth. Ketua OSIS Ternyata Gamer Pemula, Diduga Kena Skandal sama Ketua KPKS

 _(Karma left the chat)_

"KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dari kejauhan, suara beroktaf-oktaf itu bergema sampai telinga Karma.


	4. Chapter 4

**ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

Maehara baru saja menitipkan sebuah masalah besar. "Oiya, temenku nebeng sini nggak apa-apa kan?"

Karma melirik spion atas dulu dimana terlihat bayangan Rio yang sedang telentang pulas di jok belakang (posisinya paten tidak bisa diganggu gugat). "Kalo dia nebeng, kamu duduk mana? Nggak cukup loh mobilnya."

"Aku udah janji boncengin Fuwa soalnya. Jadi biar temenku di sini aja."

"Yaelah, Mae." Karma mengintip dari kaca jendela. "Anak-anak ngeributin apa sih? Rame bener kayanya."

"Biasa lah. Ada yang kekurangan helm, nyari partner boncengan, mobil kepenuhan. Eh, bentar ya. Aku panggilin anaknya dulu."

Angkatan kelas dua—C dan D—kebagian mengadakan kegiatan bulanan pekan ini yang katanya bisa menambah pemasokan nilai dan keakraban. Agenda kegiatan bulanan sendiri lebih terkesan 'mandiri' karena guru-guru tidak perlu repot mengurusi pendanaan atau destinasi. Semua tergantung kemauan dan kerja sama angkatan kelas-kelas yang bersangkutan.

Hari ini, kelas C dan D akan melakukan observasi waduk. Tapi sejak ngumpul pukul enam di gerbang sekolah tadi, belum ada rapih-rapihnya untuk segera tancap gas ke tempat tujuan. Jangankan, pembagian transpor saja masih rusuh begini.

"Halo." Seseorang dengan muka familiar membuka pintu mobil Karma.

"Karma, titip ya!" Maehara melambai dari kejauhan, kemudian kembali ke deretan para pengendara motor.

"Emm, halo. Masuk aja." Karma tersenyum, berusaha membuat suasana tidak canggung.

Anak itu memandangi barang bawaannya, lalu kursi duduk, lalu barang bawaannya lagi, lalu kursi duduk. Karma langsung _ngeh_.

"Ransel kamu besar betul." Sabuk pengaman yang sudah rapi terpasang akhirnya dilepas lagi. Karma keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke bagasi belakang. "Sini, masukin bagasi aja."

"Aduh, maaf ngerepotin. Hahaha."

Setelahnya kedua adam itu anteng lagi duduk di kursi bagian depan. Rio masih ngorok di jok belakang—suaranya mendominasi keheningan dalam mobil. Sepertinya urusan ribet pembagian transpor di luar sana masih belum selesai-selesai, diam-diam Karma merutuk.

"Ah, oiya." Sebuah tangan diulurkan ke arah Karma. "Isogai," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Karma." Ia membalas jabat tangan.

"Iya tau kok." Karma kan femes. Isogai menoleh ke jok belakang. "Itu Nakamura pules banget tidurnya."

"Dia bangun pagi buat hari ini. Taulah, Rio kan jarang bangun pagi."

Isogai manggut-manggut. "Kamu sekelas sama Nakamura dari kelas satu?"

"Dari mos, _fyi_."

Isogai manggut-manggut lagi, kali ini diselingi dengungan ooo panjang.

Canggung. Sumpah ini canggung. Kenapa Karma nggak mencoba mencari topik obrolan buat mereka? Kenapa harus Isogai duluan yang mulai, Mak … tolonglah. Isogai kan takut satu mobil sama anak-anak femes. Terkutuklah engkau, Maehara Hiroto.

"Err…"

"Mau setel musik?" _God, thanks_ ; Isogai lega Karma memulai hal-hal ringan seperti ini.

"Boleh. Waah, koleksi kasetmu banyak juga, ya."

Karma memilah-milah tumpukan piringan kaset di laci mobil. "Rio sama Mae sering titip kaset di sini soalnya. Terus ini juga koleksi lagu-lagu jadulnya bunda aku."

Isogai bergumam, badannya melongok-longok mengintip kegiatan Karma dari dekat. "Billboard 100 boleh tuh."

"Oke." Kaset pilihan Isogai diambil. Sekarang mobil ini—terlepas dari dominasi mendengkurnya Rio—dipenuhi suara dari _tracklist_ pertama; JB.

Klakson saling sahut dari luar, diikuti motor-motor yang mulai meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Dan mobil-mobil lain mulai berbaris mengikuti.

"Akhirnya jalan juga …" Isogai memasang sabuk pengaman.

Karma terkekeh. "Anak D susah diatur ya? Kamu ketua kelasnya kan?"

"Yah, enggak juga sih. Kadang aja."

"Maehara aja kali ya yang susah diatur."

"Nah, itu dia." Keduanya tertawa.

Karma mengetuk-ketukkan jemari di setir, kepalnya bergoyang kanan-kiri—mengikuti alunan musik yang terputar. Mobil terus melaju. Satu kilo … dua kilo … tiga kilo … empat kilo …

"Kalo belok sana nanti itu ke rumahku." Isogai memulai dialog lagi.

"Deket sekolah dong, ya."

"Emm, Karma."

"Hm?"

"Mampir rumahku bentar, bisa nggak? Bentaaar aja."

"Ngapain? Nanti kita ketinggalan, lho?"

"Aku … kebelet nih."

Lampu merah di depan mata, jarak tidak aman; kalau tidak geser ke kiri sekarang tidak akan dapat. Karma melirik spion kiri memastikan keadaan di belakang. Mobil pelan-pelan pindah ke jalur kiri dan akhirnya berbelok.

"Yang mana rumah kamu?"

"Belok, belok, iyak, ke sini, oke oke, siip, teruss, yak, belok. Nah."

Gang-gang yang dilewati jadi makin sempit. Perkampungan sederhana terpampang di sekitar kanan-kiri jendela mobil sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu rumah yang ditunjuk Isogai.

"Bentar, ya, Karma. Kalo mau masuk, ayo masuk aja." Isogai kemudian melenggang cepat-cepat masuk rumah.

Karma menghela napas dan bersandar. "Tunggu mobil aja deh."

"Nnnnnnngggh." Jok belakang berguncang, sepertinya karang baru saja muncul ke permukaan. Rio duduk bersila di atas bangkunya, menggosok-gosok mata. Jangan ditanya bagaimana model rambutnya yang mekar seperti singa jantan atau jejak-jejak iler yang nempel di pipi kanan-kiri (bahkan bangku mobil Karma).

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Puteriiii~" Karma meledek.

Rio kedip-kedip; jiwanya masih separuh terbang. "Kapan jalannya nih? Macet ya?"

Karma mengobrak-abrik isi laci mobil, mengoper sisir dan air mineral ke jok belakang. "Nih, benerin itu imej."

Masih sambil menguap, rambut singa pelan-pelan mulai muyus (adeknya mulus) begitu rampung disisir. Rio menenggak air mineral yang tadi disalurkan Karma, juga membasuh mukanya pakai air mineral yang sama sampai merasa cukup segar.

"Serius, Karma. Aku nanya; kamu ngapain berhenti di tempat begini?"

"Isogai nebeng tadi. Terus dia kebelet, jadi kita mampir bentar."

"Isogai?" Rio mencari-cari memori tentang nama itu. "Oooh, temen sekelasnya Mae-chan?"

Isogai terlihat keluar dari rumahnya dan menenteng bawaan lain.

"Sori lama." Setelah semua penumpang lengkap, Karma mengunci pintu mobil lewat sentral.

Rio nongol di antara celah dua bangku depan karena hidungnya mencium sesuatu dari arah sana.

"Oiya, ini tahu telor. Emak suruh aku bawa- eh, Nakamura udah bangun ya?"

"Kasih dia satu deh, Isogai. Dari pada ilernya jatoh lagi ke jok mobilku."

Isogai tertawa lirih. Kotak pertama dioper ke bangku belakang. Mobil kembali sunyi; kali ini didominasi suara sendokan tahu telor.

Mak … Isogai nggak kuat kalo semobil sama anak-anak femes (mana yang biang kerok satunya juga udah bangun pula).

Hening. Suara sendokan tahu telor. Hening, lagi, sampai Isogai tiba-tiba menahan napas di bangku depan.

"Yaampun, aku baru inget!"

Karma melirik anak itu sekilas sebelum fokus lagi dengan jalanan. "Kenapa?"

"Itu … antangien ketinggalan di ruang tamu tadi!"

Yak-he-laa.

"Udah jauh nih. Emang kenapa sih, antangien doang aja kok yang ketinggalan."

Suara sendokan tahu telor masih mendominasi.

"Engg- masalahnya aku nggak biasa naek mobil, jadi agak mual- UMMPH!"

"ANYY- OKE, OKE, BENTAR TAHAN, AAH! BENTARAN, PLIS." Kalau bukan karena mobil titisan bokap, mungkin Karma tidak akan sepanik ini (sampai Rio berhenti menyendok tahu telor gara-gara mendengar lengkingannya).

Isogai sandaran ke bangkunya. Sebelah tangan menutupi mulut, sebelahnya lagi memegangi perut. Dadanya naik-turun; bernafas terengah-engah. "Aku kuat kok, aku masih tahan …"

"Oke, bagus. Iya, iya. Ini aku puter _u-turn_ ke alphamaret, tahan terus ya." Karma masih menyetir, gerakannya tergesa-gesa. Keringat dingin turun sepanjang pelipis padahal AC mobil sebegitu dinginnya.

Ini kenapa malah menjurus ke adegan waifu mau ngelahirin ya? Rio, yang benar-benar sudah tidak napsu melanjutkan makan tahu telornya, mikir keras.

Ketika mobil sudah terparkir sempurna di alphamaret, Karma pun Isogai buru-buru keluar dari mobil; Karma membeli antangien, Isogai mencari-cari tong sampah terdekat. Rio dari dalam mobil memperhatikan, ponselnya kemudian tersambung.

"Halo, Mae-chan, sori. Kayanya aku, Isogai, sama Karma nggak bisa ikut observasi hari ini. Kabarin yang lain ya."

" _Loh? Kok gitu? Isogai buat ulah ya? Yaampun sori, itu anak emang agak kampung kalo naek kendaraan. So, dia kenapa sekarang? Ngotorin jok? Kebelet pipis tengah jalan?"_

"… Kayanya ketubannya dia pecah deh."

.

.

" _Oh, itu sih … loh … kok? Bentar, Rio. Kok aku nggak ngerti ya?"_

* * *

 **a.n.** kenapa Isogai selalu dikaitkan dengan pucuk? well, kalau dikaitin ke kail pancing nanti dia jadi umpan mulu, kasian:')

 **p.s.** sorry not sorry buat chap ini


	5. Chapter 5

Karma berniat kembali ke kelas usai urusan buang air di toilet kelar. Begitu selewat dengan kelas D, cabe usil ini bisa melihat Maehara sedang melirik-lirik ke belakang bangkunya duduk.

"Bu, ada yang nyontek tuh bangku pojok!" Karma berteriak lewat celah pintu. Kelas yang tadinya hening gara-gara ulangan langsung ricuh kompak mengumpati si _casanova_.

Maehara melotot ke arah sini dari bangkunya. Karma ngakak, cepat-cepat melenggang dari sana dan kembali ke kelas.

"OI, OI, OII." Setelahnya Karma masuk, hentakan kaki tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor bergema, disusul pintu kelas C menjeblak, Terasaka ngos-ngosan memberi pengumuman penting. "Jam… fih.. sih… kah… ehkm, JAM FISIKA KITA KOSONG!"

Satu kelas bersorak sampai sujud-sujud. Iyalah, fisika kedapatan jam kosong; kapan lagi?

Kegiatan kelas berikutnya langsung berubah drastis. Terutama kalau sudah menyangkut kelas C (kelas yang sudah dicap suka bikin ulah gara-gara dihuni dua biang kerok sekolah). Jam kosong sendiri merupakan jadwal emas bagi kaum C.

"Hari ini hari rabu. Berarti yang kebagian piket sapu jagat absen tengah, ya."

Piket sapu jagat. Atau nama samaran dari 'bongkar semua meja-kursi dan singkirkan ke pojok-pojok kelas supaya kita bisa gelar tikar di lantai'. Biasanya, mereka nanti akan tidur jamaah, atau sekadar selonjoran santai sambil setel musik, nonton bareng lewat satu laptop, atau banyak lagi. Tikarnya sendiri hasil dari pengumpulan uang kas. Karena sistem uang kas sebenarnya dibagi dua; uang kas yang kelihatan wali kelas dan tidak kelihatan. 'Tidak kelihatan' maksudnya uang ini nanti digunakan buat hal-hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan dengan si wali kelas, contohnya tikar ini.

Selagi anak-anak kaum C yang kebagian piket sibuk bekerja (diselingi perang sapu dan lomba balap surung meja), Nagisa ingat sesuatu, dan buru-buru menyuarakannya.

"Temen-temen, bukannya habis gini jam biologi ya?"

Satu kelas kompak menoleh, mikir. "Terus?"

"Kalian lupa? Kita kan ada presentasi kelompok hari ini?"

 **tak.**

 **tik.**

 **tuk.**

 **ting.**

"HUANJIIIRR, BELOM BIKIN PPT!" Dan kompak juga payahnya.

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

Karena kelas terlanjur bertikar, akhirnya mereka bergelimpangan di atas tikar sesuai kelompok presentasi masing-masing dan mulai menggarap kilat.

"Tulisannya segitu aja, nanti sisanya aku yang nerangin."

Nagisa mengaktifkan _hyperlink_ ke _slide_ utama. Bukunya yang sebagai referensi dilirik lagi, bingung. "Karma, ini banyak banget loh bagianmu. Yakin nggak apa-apa?"

"Iyalah, ini dinalar dikit bisa kan."

Kok Nagisa nggak yakin ya.

"Dibagi lagi aja gimana? Nanti kalo _blank_ tengah jalan, yang laen biar bisa nutupin gitu."

"Bagi sama siapa?" Karma melirik anggota kelompok mereka yang terakhir. "Meg? Ogah banget, nanti dia nyerocosnya nggak berhenti-berhenti. Ilang deh poin ngomongku."

"Sirik banget sih sama orang." Megu balas melirik (lebih tepatnya memelototi) Karma.

Nagisa nyengir. "Iya nih. Megu kalo udah presentasi kadang suka bunuh temen sendiri. _Skill_ ngomongnya itu loh; kita nggak bisa nyamain."

"Mulutku gatel banget kalo udah tau sesuatu. Maksudku kan baik, Nagi, mau nguatin teori kalian."

"Tapi gurunya jadi fokus ke kamu." Dua orang itu saling melotot lagi.

"Udah, udah." Nagisa menengahi. "Tinggal _finishing_ doang kok. Biar aku benahin sendiri ppt-nya, kalian survei materi kelompok lain buat kuis tanya-jawab aja."

"Okee." Karma ingin cepat-cepat merangkak ke lingkaran-lingkaran kelompok lain.

"Karma." Tapi peringatan Nagisa membuatnya berhenti merangkak sebentar. "Survei. Bukan maen."

Karma nyengir. Anak itu tahu saja kalau dirinya ini sedang otewe mendekat ke kelompok sohibnya. "Siip, Nagi-chan." –kalo inget.

Terasaka, Rio, dan Okajima sedang serius memerhatikan layar laptop seperti tengah berdiskusi penting.

Tumben nih serius. Terasaka, Rio, Okajima—bukan tumben lagi, tapi heran betul mereka bisa seserius itu. Awalnya Karma berniat cabut saja dan survei ke kelompok lainnya, tapi begitu ia berhasil melirik-

"Jahanam. Pantesan serius amat." Tiga kepala yang sahdu menatap layar laptop masing-masing dapat getakan dari Karma.

"TAIK, KARMA."

"Yang laen pada anteng garap ppt, kalian malah ngebokep. Yagitu, bagus—aku nggak diajak."

"Lah, yaudah sini. Gitu aja marah, pake geplak kepala orang lagi." Dua adam tidak terima.

"Ini aku baru tau kalo Rio demen beginian?" Karma mendelik ke arah Rio. "Hayoo, aku laporin mami kamu nih."

"Ini nih," Rio menuding-nuding mukanya Okajima. "Dia yang nyetelin, bilang film bagus. Eh, yaudah, aku nurut aja. Lagian nggak seru banget sih filmnya. Isinya ciuman semua, padahal aku kan nggak begitu suka _romance_ kalo yang maen bukan _otp_ aku."

Okajima gantian nyengir. Karma kepingin mewek. "Temenku udah rusak gini, cungukkk. Tambah kalian rusak lagiiii." Lelah, Karma lelah.

"Ekhem." Empat manusia serempak menoleh. Tanpa sadar kalau desahan-desahan dari layar laptop masih mendayu-dayu.

Megu berdiri di sana (kelihatannya menjulang sekali kalau dari dasar tikar ini). Ekspresinya senyum, tapi mendung gelap tersebar sepanjang garis wajah. "Kar…ma …? Dapat survei yang bagus ya?"

Huanjir.

"Meg, sumpah, dengerin dulu-"

"DASAR LALAPAN KAMBIIIIINGGG!"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Harusnya jam kosong itu jadwal emas bagi kaum C.

Harusnya begitu.

* * *

 **a.n. [pojok berbagi hc]** bayangin … Karma punya lesung pipit. Kar-ma pu-nya LESUNG PIPIT … terus senyum gitu …

.

.

.

/kejang /tewas

* * *

 **omake**

"Karma!"

Kompresan di pipi kanan tiba-tiba lepas, kaget. "Bunda apaan sih?! Tambah bengkak nih! Ketuk dulu dong kalo masuk."

Bunda Karma bersimpuh di hadapan anaknya. "Karma, jawab bunda, nak. Kamu jujur sama bunda, ya."

Karma kedip-kedip bingung. "Kenapa sih, Bun?"

"Kamu… kamu udah nonton bokep di usia segini?"

Seketika hening.

"Karma, jawab bunda." Wanita itu seperti mau tumpah air mata.

"Eng- eng… ahahaha, enggak mungkin lah, Bun! Yaampun Bunda apaan banget sih. Percaya deh sama Karma!"

Ingus tersedot. "Beneran nih?"

"Demi Bunda apa sih yang enggak."

"Yaudah deh," rambut Karma dielus-elus. "Sekarang kamu istirahat gih biar cepet sembuh itu bengkaknya di pipi."

Karma masih senyum, kemudian bundanya keluar kamar dan pintu ditutup. Sampai jeda beberapa menit, senyumnya lepas-

"RIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bubaran sekolah begini, jadwalnya bagi anak-anak cowok kelas dua berjajar di bangku-bangku sepanjang koridor. Biasanya sambil menggenjreng gitar. Atau menggoda cewek-cewek angkatannya yang lewat. Atau ngobrol mulai dari menyombongkan merek sepatu, me- _ranking_ asuransi motor, buka-buka aib bokap, sampai _stalking_ sosmed bareng.

"Mae-chan, Mae-chan!" kurang afdol kalau cuma dua kali, Rio nyebut sekali lagi, ngos-ngosan mendekat ke koridor yang sudah rapi ditongkrongi cowok seangkatan. "Mae-chaan!"

"Ngapain sih kamu?"

"Hufffh, bentar. Napas dulu."

Semuanya nungguin (bukan cuma Maehara rupanya). Anak cowok seangkatan serempak memandangi Rio dari pangkal ke ujung; kaus oblong keringetan, celana pendek hasil pinjam anak futsal, rambut kuncir kuda tanpa embel-embel poni.

"Buset. Salah sarang nih. Sialan, kok pada jelalatan sih." Rio mengomel begitu selesai mengambil napas.

Koridor kompak menyahut huuuuu bareng. Maehara ngakak.

"Perasaan latian paskib belom kelar deh. Kok kamunya mondar-mandir sih."

"Nah! Itu dia, pres(*) kepengen marjyan. Katanya seger gitu buat _break_ nanti, dan aku disuruh buat beliin. Beuh, udah gitu gara-gara aku yang kebagian beliin, anak-anak yang laen pada minta titip macem-macem. Nih, _list_ -nya."

Maehara menerima kertas sobekan-buku-tengah dari Rio. Cowok-cowok lain ikut ngintip. "Banyak betul. Wah, ini sih ngerjain namanya."

"Kan?" Rio jambak rambut. "Makanya aku ke sini pengen pinjem kunci motor."

Bukan cuma Maehara, anak cowok yang lagi nongkrong di koridor serempak menoleh horor. "Ha?"

"Pinjem kunci motor, Mae-chan. Mau cabut swalayan."

Rio dipinjemin kunci motor? Terakhir Maehara pernah bersumpah di atas materai 6000 kalau cicilan motornya itu masih ada sampai tahun depan dan selama itu juga motornya harus jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Rio (dalam kasus kalau dia yang nyetir).

"Plis, Rio. Inget yang kemaren kamu boncengin Chiba sampe perempatan pangkalan Bang Nu? Dia disko terus di jok belakang. Sekarang anaknya nggak masuk, alpa pisan." Sugino ikutan disko di sebelah Maehara.

Cowok-cowok lain langsung geleng-geleng. "Mae, jangan pinjemin kuncinya, Mae. Bukan cuma kunci, entar motormu nggak balik."

"Yah … Mae-chan …"

Maehara dilema. "Hmmmm, gini deh. Aku boncengin ke swalayan aja gimana?"

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

"Rio … _list_. Jangan lupa _list_." Maehara kacang sedari tadi membuntuti majikan barunya pakai troli dorong dari pojok ke pojok.

"Bentar. Belom selewatan juga."

Ada pertigaan di depan mata; rak buah, rak kosmetik, rak _frozen food_. Tebak ke arah mana Rio belok?

Maehara mendengus dalam-dalam. Sesuai dugaan, Rio icip-icip dulu ke rak kosmetik. "Rioooo serius kamu ditinggal pulang anak-anak paskib, kapok."

"Masih jam empat aja, astagaa … yang penting tuh marjyannya pres udah dapet. Urusan _list_ entar aja, enak banget dah mereka." kemudian prodak bedak _tester_ dicomot.

"Mau beli itu?"

"Enggak, nyoba doang." Maehara dilirik. "Mae-chan, jenis mukamu apa?"

"Ha?"

"Jenis muka. Muka berminyak? Muka kering?"

"Wah, nggak tahu juga aku sih."

"… Muka dua kali ya."

"Bangkek."

"Aku takut nih kalo nyoba bedak _tester_ di mukaku, aku cobain ke mukamu aja ya?"

"Lah dikira ini muka papan karambol apa main coba-coba bedak gitu?"

Rio manyun. "Centil banget sih jadi cowok."

"Bukan centil, tapi sayang muka."

"Oh, sayangnya sama muka. Pantes mantannya sejagat."

"Yagitu, hina aja terus sampe Asano punya adek."

Masih diiringi cekcok mulut tanpa arah, keduanya jalan lagi ke rak-rak lain dalam swalayan sampai semua list anak paskib yang lain mulai terpenuhi. Kali ini troli dorong berhenti di area daging dan olahan. Mereka fokus memerhatikan mbak-mbak swalayan yang sedang panggang-memanggang daging sapi. Rio fokus daging, Maehara fokus ke mbak-mbaknya.

Mbak-mbak itu angkat muka, terkikik ramah. "Mau satu, adek?"

Rio cepat-cepat manggut.

"Aku yang dua aja deh mbak, hehe." Maehara tiba-tiba salah fokus.

"Oh, boleh. Tiga ya." Untung mbak ini fokusnya ke daging. Wadah _sterefoam_ diisi tiga potongan daging sapi yang sudah matang. "Ini, dek."

"Makasi, mbak."

Maehara dan Rio jalan lagi, sambil makan.

"Mbaknya baik banget ya."

"Iya."

"Mana aku dipanggil adek lagi." Maehara mesem ngemut daging yang belum mau ditelan-telan.

"Berarti kamu belom masuk kategori dewasa, Mae-chan. Salah tuh kamu. Anak kecil mana boleh punya mantan."

"Yah … itu lagi yang dibahas."

Rio kikik-kikik.

"Heh, Rio. Kok kamu makan dua sih? Kan yang minta dua tadi aku."

"Yah, nggak nyadar. Habis enak banget sih."

"Pantesan tuh pipi tambah 'embem. Makannya suka nggak nyadar."

"Dih. Ini bukan tembem. Mata aku aja yang sipit."

"Gitu ya? Pantesan kalo aku manggil harus jarak setengah meter dulu baru mau notis."

"Tergantung. Kalo cowok cakep di tengah-tengah tanah abang yang ramenya kaya apa juga aku pasti keliatan kok. Tapi kalo kamu yang nongol tuh apa ya ... burem gitu pandanganku- aduh! Syalan, kok pake jambak-jambak sih?!"

Maehara melet.

"Eh," troli tiba-tiba putar arah begitu Rio belok ke rak mainan. "Yaampuuun, ini tongkatnya peri-peri yang di film kartun itu, lucu bangeet! Pucuknya ada bintangnya, bisa nyala lagi."

"Coba kamu sulap."

"Kalo bisa sih udah dari dulu aku nyulap muka orang-orang sedunia ini jadi muka kamu semua, Mae-chan. Kan enak tuh jadi orang sedunia bisa dijadiin samsak."

Maehara mengambil alih tongkat mainan dan menggetok kepala Rio. "Sulap tuh rambut biar balik gelap atau gundul sekalian. Berkali-kali kena kultum presiden paskib suruh potong pendek juga, masuk telinga kiri-keluar telinga kanan."

"Ck, jangan ngomongin rambut napa." Temannya itu paling sensi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah rambut.

"Lah, ini kan nyangkut ketentraman hidupmu juga, Rio. Entar kalo anakmu gen rambutnya nurun rambut kamu yang jaman baheula, wah bisa dikira anak tetangga dong."

Rio pasang muka serem. "Iiiih, Mae-chan! Jangan nakut-nakutin gitu ah!"

"Bisa sih antisipasi. Cari husbando rambut gelap aja."

"Siapa? … Isogai?"

Maehara ngakak. "Cowok banyak, Rio. Yang rambut gelap nggak harus berpucuk malah lebih banyak mungkin tuh."

Omongan mereka jadi semakin kemana-mana sampai kasir sudah di depan mata. "Udah nih. _List_ -nya udah lengkap semua. Ke kasir situ yuk."

Troli terus didorong sampai kasir. Prosedur penghitungan nominal kemudian berlangsung.

"Jadi semuanya 143.500 ya."

"Apaan lirik-lirik?" Maehara melotot begitu Rio nyengir ke dia.

"Yah, gitu banget dia mah sama sohib sendiri."

"Nah. Aku kan sohib, Rio. Bukan mesin ATM. Mesin ATM itu kotak, KO-TAK. Kalo aku masih ada bulet-buletnya. Tolong bedain ya."

"Jiah."

Mereka keluar dari swalayan setelah selesai transaksi ke arah parkiran motor, menenteng kantong-kantong kresek.

"Yah.."

Rio padahal sudah anteng duduk di goncengan. "Kenapa?"

"Bensinnya abis."

"Mae-chan, nggak lucu."

"Suer, Rio. Ngapain aku ngelawak pake bensin."

"Yah, gimana dong."

"Kamu balik naik angkot aja deh."

"Lah, kamunya?"

"Gampang, udah. Buruan sana cegat."

"Yauda deh. Dah, Mae-chan! Tengs ya!"

Maehara melambai sampai Rio benar-benar hilang bersama angkot yang kebetulan langsung lewat saat itu juga. Cowok itu mengeluarkan ponsel. Memanggil…

"Halo. Oi, Sugi. Sini dong."

 _"_ _Kenapa? Motormu nggak balik ya sama Rio?"_

"Enggak. Motornya sama aku. Jadi gini, motornya emang sama aku. …tapi aku dan si motor nggak bisa balik soalnya bensinnya abis."

 _"…_ _dibilangin juga apa. 'Nggak bisa balik' juga kan akhirnya. Lagian kok bisa sih kamu nggak ngecek bensinnya dulu?"_

"Yaelah, buruan sini bantuin geret ke pom bensin, entar keburu ada yang nyariin."

 _"…_ _loh kamu nggak bawa motor sendiri? Jadi ... orang yang nyariin ini?"_

* * *

 **a.n.** (*) pres (presiden): sebutan buat ketua paskib

 **p.s.** interaksi maerio di sini bonus buat imer yang katanya sempet kesengsem sama mereka

* * *

 **omake**

Karma dari tadi bolak-balik menyusuri area parkiran motor sekolah. Bingung, ahogenya digaruk-garuk, mulai cemas.

"Karma? Tumben nggak ikut nongkrong di koridor tadi."

"Eh, Sugino. Iya nih, tadi habis jadi babunya kaka kelas suruh beresin properti drama mereka di aula." Terus muter-muter lagi.

"Kenapa kamu?" Sugino sudah siap-siap menyalakan mesin motor mau cabut ke tempat Maehara.

"Ada yang ngembat kunci motorku dari tas, motorku juga ilang. Bantuin aku lapor polisi atau gimana dong, plis."

"Oh… itu." Ada yang mencuat tiba-tiba dari kepala Sugino. Sekali-kali ngisengin orang iseng boleh dong. "Hmmm, coba kamu masukin nasi bungkus dua porsi ke tasku, mungkin nanti motormu lebih cepet balik tuh."

Karma mikir.

"Oiya, Karma!" Sugino sudah sampai ujung gerbang, kelupaan sesuatu. "Sama kerupuk bawang yaa!"

Dan baru kali ini Karma mikir tanpa ketemu jawabannya. "Sugino sekarang belajar sulap ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

Maehara kedapatan kabar kalau Karma lagi nongkrong di emperan dekat sekolah, jadi anak itu kebut ke sana setelah berhasil keluar area konser dangdut saweran di gang dekat rumahnya. Benar saja, Karma sedang duduk di pojokan, _wifi_ -an, cuma modal pesan es teh segelas sama nyomot-nyomot kerupuk dari toples.

"Karma, Karma!" Tenggorokan Maehara kering. Dia duduk, kunci motor tergantung di antara dua tangan yang mengatup. "Plis, temenin ke sekolah. Buku peminatan ekonomiku ketinggalan di kelas."

Karma masih dota-an. "Besok kan kita juga sekolah, Mae."

"Justru itu! Besok aku remedial pagi-pagi, kalo bukuku di sekolah gimana belajarnya, cintaaaa?"

"Yaela, Mae." Sekarang dota disingkirkan. Karma menyeruput es teh. "Ambil, ambil aja sih. Ngapain pake minta temenin." Serupuut, serupuuut. Karma _ngeh_ kemudian. "Jangan bilang … kamu takut ke sekolah malem-malem begini."

"Dek," Bapak-bapak tua pemilik kedai mendekat ke meja mereka. "Rujak cingurnya abis."

"Yah …" Karma melirik menu lagi. "Yauda deh, lontong balap aja."

"Itu juga abis."

"Terus yang ada apa, Kong? Yang ada aja deh."

"Yang ada cucian noh numpuk di belakang, kalo adek nggak mau pulang boleh langsung ke belakang sekarang ya."

Maehara mendepak kaki temannya itu di bawah meja. "Kamu di sini dari kapan, bego? Ini namanya pengusiran halus."

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

Kedapatan pukul delapan malam begitu Karma dan Maehara sampai di halaman sekolah. Gelap, hanya sedikit lampu yang dinyalakan terutama area koridor. Ruang guru saja gelap gulita begitu.

"Kelasnya dikunci. Gimana dong?"

Maehara putar otak. "Bentar, deh. Ini jendelanya bisa didorong kok."

"Yauda gih, masuk."

"Oke, tungguin ya." Badan Maehara melompat masuk. Senter hape disorot-sorot dalam ruang kelas yang gelap. Maehara melesat ke bangkunya, membongkar-bongkar kolong meja. "Sip, ketemu."

"Mae, buruan!" Karma melolong dari luar.

"Iyaa!" Sekarang tinggal otewe lagi ke jendela. Lari, lari, lari-

 **tuk.**

Loh?

 **tuk. tuk. tuk.**

Apa nih? Nggak bisa lewat- ada yang nyangku-

"KUNTILANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Karma melompat-lompat mengintip dari jendela mendengar temannya tiba-tiba seriosa. "Mae?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH! KUNTILANAK BOBOAN DI KAKI AKU, GUSTIIII TOLONGLAH ANAK YANG RAJIN IBADAH INI GUSTIII!"

"Oi."

"AAAAAAH!"

"OI. MAEHARA!"

Lah. Tuh kunti tau namanya?

Dari lubang jendela, Karma melihat penampakan itu sambil nyebut. "Haza?"

Hazama bangkit dari boboan. "Asem banget sih aku dikatain kuntilanak."

"Huuanjay, Hazama! Mamah kamu lupa anak apa sampe tidur aja di kelas gelap-gelapan gini?!" Maehara masih dagdigdug. Pengalaman dari nonton film horor yang sudah-sudah, butuh tiga menit lagi bagi cowok ini untuk menenangkan detak jantung.

"Eh dih, sapa juga yang lagi tidur. Aku cuma ketiduran."

Sama aja nggak sih.

"Ngapain kamu di sini malem-malem, Haza? Buku peminatan ekonomi ketinggalan juga?" Karma mengulurkan tangan ke arah Maehara dari jendela, membantunya keluar lagi.

"Tadi habis mindahin motor anak-anak biar diparkirnya di halaman dalem." Giliran Karma mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hazama, cewek itu menggeleng. "Aku punya kunci kok."

Maehara melotot. "Yaampun, dari tadi kek."

Pintu kelas D terbuka. Hazama keluar dari sana, dan mengunci pintunya lagi.

"Bener-bener kaya penjaga sekolah nih anak."

" _Wait_. Kamu bilang motor anak-anak masih di sini? Berarti ada yang masih di sekolah dong?"

"Yah, proposal baksos belom rampung sih."

"Siapa aja anak-anak ini?"

"Asano, Ren, … aku."

"Mae, cabut yuk." Karma langsung minta pulang.

"Oiya, kita lagi rehat bentar. Udah mau _finishing_ juga soalnya. Dan di ruang OSIS banyak nasi goreng tuh, tadi mboknya Ren bawain buat kita, _fyi_."

"Karma," Maehara kedip-kedip. "Nasi goreng …"

Yang Karma kepingin saat ini hanya pulang, cuci kaki, bobo. Gara-gara nasi goreng, semuanya kandas. Maehara suka nasi goreng. Tidak mungkin dia nurut kalau diajak pulang sekarang. Karma mendengus.

"Iyadeh, yuk ruang OSIS."

Hohohoho. Hazama tertawa dalam hati. Entah mananya dari ekspresi Karma (yang kelihatan tersiksa begitu) yang bisa ditertawakan.

Begitu pintu ruang OSIS berderik, Asano tersedak karena manusia yang muncul di baliknya bertambah dua orang.

"Haza! Apaan nih?"

"Pasukan penghabis nasi goreng." Hazama menyahut lalu duduk anteng di depan bungkusan nasi goreng jumbo. "Ayo sini, nak. Kita makan."

"Ooh, bagus deh." Ren manggut-manggut. "Silakan, silakan. Nasi goreng mbok aku wennak banget loh."

Cuma Asano yang mincing-mincing, terang-terangan tidak suka dengan kehadiran dua adam di markasnya. "Ngapain sih kalian ke sekolah malem-malem gini? Dibuang dari rumah?"

"Tuh, kan, Mae. Anak ini tuh sewot sama kita. Kamu sih ngebelain nasi goreng." Karma duduknya sejauh mungkin dari Asano.

"Naffhigoowwweengggak."

"Telen tuh nasi." Semuanya kompak mendesis ke Maehara.

Sampai menit-menit ke depan, semuanya sahdu menyendok nasi goreng. Satu bungkus super besar untuk berlima- ups. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak berlima. Karma mengangkat sendok, diendus, diendus lagi. Terus tidak jadi menyuap. Angkat lagi, diendus, tidak jadi menyuap.

"Karma nggak doyan nasi goreng?" Ren ikut-ikutan mengendus nasinya. "Kenapa? Bau ya?"

"Bukan. Enggak kok nggak bau." Bukan maksudnya menghina makanan, tapi-

"A."

Karma kedip.

"A. Enak, enak. Udah." Asano menyodorkan sendok yang sudah terisi nasi.

"Nggak. Kamu pasti ngerjain orang."

"Yaampun, nggak percaya banget sih. A nggak."

Karma ragu-ragu, kemudian mangap. Satu sendok nasi goreng masuk ke mulut. Kunyah… kunyah… ku- Asano menyeringai.

Raut muka Karma langsung "tidak enak" begitu kunyahan ketiga. Kerah seragam Asano ditarik, dan lewat situ dia-

"HOEK."

"JANGKREEEEEEEEEK, KARMAAAAA!"

Hazama, Ren, dan Maehara sontak hilang selera makan. "Iiiihh."

"Kapok. Ngerjain orang sih. Udah tau aku nggak suka pedes juga."

Asano panik, seragamnya cepat-cepat dibuka, dikibas-kibas di depan ruang OSIS. Badannya yang kena muntah digosok pakai tisu. Sambil misuh-misuh. "SYALAN, CURUT, TAIK, JEMBER UTARA. AWAS AJA."

"Makanan favoritku ganti nasi kuning aja kali ya." Maehara menaruh sendok, malas melanjutkan makan.

"Aku kenyang, Ren." Hazama mendadak merasa buncit.

"… Besok-besok aku nggak bawa nasi goreng, deh." Walau pasukan penghabis nasi goreng sudah hadir pun, nyatanya malam itu Ren harus membawa pulang balik nasi gorengnya yang tidak habis juga.

* * *

 **omake**

Tiba-tiba Maehara ingat sesuatu yang sakral saat mereka jalan ke arah parkiran motor. "Bentar deh, Karma."

Karma meng-klik cantolan helm di bawah dagu. "Apasih?"

"Kamu nggak suka pedes? … Kok aku baru tau ya?"

"Emang. Cuma Gaku doang yang tau."

"Eh?" Maehara garuk kuping, mungkin inderanya salah dengar barusan. "Kok bisa gitu?"

* * *

 **a.n.** hayooo kok bisa gitu:))))))) HAHAHANJIRR siapa pun bebas buat ngimajinasiin kelanjutannya sendiri. selamat berkreasi /kedip


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi-pagi, Asano dengan muka sumringah sudah keliling ke kelas-kelas membagikan undangan yang sampulnya emas lima belas karat. "Dateng, ya… dateng, yaa.."

Kelas C ramai begitu kedatangan tamu kehormatan. Saking hormatnya, Rio dari balik pintu siap-siap mengangkat sapu piket, topi almamater sekolah dipakai. Anak-anak warga C berbaris menyamping rapi di masing-masing sisi pintu.

"Asano masuk, Asano masuk." Karma memberi kode.

Pintu kelas C terbuka.

"Hormaaaaa … t," sapu di genggaman Rio digetok ke tanah sekali. "Grak!" Barisan rapi itu memberi sikap hormat.

"Anying banget sih kelas kalian."

"Tawur bareeee … ng, grak!"

"EEEH, IYA IYA IYA! AKU DATANG DENGAN DAMAI, WOI!" Asano mendengus. Kardus yang dibawa-bawa Ren kemudian dibuka segelnya. Undangan untuk kelas C juga dibagi-bagikan.

"Bentar. Ini undangan dalam rangka apaan ya? Sampe ngundang satu sekolah gini?"

"Ini looh," Asano sumringah lagi. "Abah bikin hajatan ulang tahun di hotel mewah. Oiya, _dresscode_ -nya tertera ya. Cewek kebayaan, cowoknya baju adat juga. Dateng ya, gaes!"

"… anjir pak kepsek."

"Gaku, butuh jasa badut ultah nggak?"

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

"Anak-anak cewek banyak yang belom dateng, ya."

"Salon. Padahal _stay_ dari subuh, tapi sampe sekarang juga belom nongol-nongol."

"Lagi benerin kemben kali."

"Halo temen-temen." Asano menghampiri tamu-tamu dan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. "Makasi ya udah mau dateng."

"Cieeh, yang tjakep di ultah abah."

"Hehe, kalian juga tjakep-tjakep kok."

"Serem banget sih nih anak, kaya baterainya abis diganti terus diremot dari jauh sama kepsek."

Asano mencubit lengan Maehara yang bicaranya kelewat keras. "Abahku cenayang, Mae. Kena santet, kapok kamu."

Barisan cowok-cowok yang sedang berkerumun di situ kompak merinding.

"Sudah pada datang yaa."

"Selamat siang, Om- eh, om, maksudnya Pak Kepsek…"

Gakuhou tertawa renyah (renyah banget jadi pingin gigit). "Nggak apa-apa, nak. Panggil Om aja, ini kan acara informal; kita nggak lagi di sekolah."

Kesenengan banget dia dipanggil om.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Om." Isogai salim.

"Met ultah, Om Kepsek."

"Habede, Om. WYATB."

"Pibesdey ya, Om. Moga makin langgeng sama Gaku-eh salah, sama istrinya maksudnya. Dan makin rukun juga sama anaknya." _lol_ lah kau, Karma. Asano melotot dari tempatnya.

"Ahahaha, iya, makasih banyak. Saya jadi merasa gaul nih kalau dikelilingi anak-anak berdarah muda."

"Om, kok istrinya nggak keliatan sih?"

"Oh, iya. Kebetulan istri saya hari ini nggak bisa hadir soalnya hari ini _deadline_ -nya perpanjangan asuransi sama SIM, jadi mau nggak mau harus diurus dulu."

Asano mau sekali banting muka ke mangkok es cendol di sebelahnya. Bah, jangan buka aib. Besok anakmu ini masih mau sekolah.

"Yaampun… sayang banget."

Gakuhou manggut-manggut. "Yaudah, Om ke sana dulu nyapa yang lain juga. Asano-kun, kamu temenin mereka makan ya."

"Iya, Abah."

Selepas Om Kepsek cabut, helaan napas lega mengalun berjamaah.

"Nggak serem, kok. Nggak serem."

"Terus ngapain pada ikut hela napas?"

"Manusia butuh bernapas, Asano."

"Terus.." Asano berniat komentar lagi, kali ini tajam pandangannya ke arah si pucuk. "Ngapain kamu salim-salim segala tadi? Nyari muka ya?"

"Yaelah, salim doang. Namanya aja ke orang yang lebih tua, kudu hormat. Emang hormat pas upacara bendera sama nyambut ketos pake baris depan kelas sambil getok sapu ke lantai aja?"

Anak kelas C di situ tersindir.

"Udaah, gaees. Makan yuk, makan.."

Hidangan prasmanan tersuguh rapi dari ujung ke ujung. Mulai dari bebek penyet, iga penyet, sate kambing, nasi kebuli, nasi gudeg, tumpeng, semur jengkol, lodeh, manisan, capcay, sayur asem, lontong kikil, dan segala macam es; es cincau, es blewah, es kopyor, es teler, es campur, es dawet, sampai bongkahan es yang dipahat sedimikian rupa membentuk muka si om.

"Udah ya, kan pada makan nih. Aku cabut ke sana nyapa anak-anak yang lain." Asano _bye-bye_.

Anak-anak cowok sibuk ngiler mengantre makanan diselingi ngobrol-ngobrol ringan. Sementara Asano melenggang dan menemukan _spot_ yang ganjal. Abahnya, ya, abahnya dikerubungi pasukan berkebaya yang muka-mukanya Asano hapal mati semua. "Mampus, nggak bisa dibiarin sendiri tuh bapak."

"Oh.. jadi om sering bikin hajatan ultah gitu ya." Megu manggut-manggut.

"Wah, keren banget, om. _Respect_ deh, apalagi kalo ngundang satu sekolah begini, kan nanti doa panjang umurnya jadi banyak, hehe."

"Hahaha, nanti saya jadi manusia abadi; teman hidupnya edwed kullen, dong."

Haha banget ya.

"Abah." Asano sampai di tkp.

"Ah, Asano-kun. Mereka temen-temen seangkatan kamu kan?"

"Iya."

Gakuhou mesem-mesem. "Jadi… yang mana calon mantu abah?"

ca-

lon

man-

tu

SYIT DAH. SI ABAH MAH GITU. ANAKNYA MASIH JOMBLO JUGA.

"Eng.. abah bisa aja. Hahah."

"Om, kalo mantu di om, mas kawinnya dapet apaan ya?"

Asano melotot. DEMI, RIO. TUTUP MULUTMU.

Gakuhou masih mesem. "Belum-belum kok sudah bahas mas kawin. Udah kebelet banget ya satu cabang keluargaan sama Om?"

LAH?

"Oh, enggak om. Hehe, nanya doang."

Anak cewek yang lain langsung kicep sekicep-kicepnya. Entah ada aura-aura pedo yang mulai menjalar dari arah si om atau bagaimana. Yang jelas mereka ogah buka mulut lagi.

"Yaudah, Om ke sana dulu nyapa yang lain juga. Asano-kun, kamu temenin mereka makan ya."

"Iya, Abah."

Selepas Om Kepsek cabut, helaan napas lega mengalun berjamaah.

"Asano, abah kamu serem banget sih."

"Diem. Kena pelet jadi mantu, kapok."

"Dih. Amit-amit dah."

"Udah hus, pada makan sana." Asano otewe lagi mengekor kemana pun si abah pergi; takut kenapa-kenapa kalau itu om-om dilepas sendirian.

"Karmaaaaaa! Mae-chaaaan!" tiga teletabis ini bertemu di persimpangan lontong kikil dan sate kambing. Anak-anak angkatan juga reunian secara tidak langsung.

"Ehh, Neng Rio kebayaan. Uhuhuy, ganti imej jadi putri solo nih ceritanyaa."

Rio kikik-kikik di balik kipas. "Udah mirip Bu Ainun belom?"

"Mirip, Rio. Mirip Dijah Yelok." Terasaka kena timpuk kipas.

Topik-topik selanjutnya yang dibahas; di salon mana kamu dandan, kebaya siapa yang paling tjantik, baju adat yang paling ketjeh, hidangan apa yang paling enak, dan…

"Tadi kalian ngomongin apa aja sama si om?"

topik gosip tidak kelupaan dibahas.

"Eh, bener, bener. Masa tadi nih kita cewe-cewe mau dipeletin jadi mantu. Iiih."

"Kalo tadi di kalangan anak-anak cowok …" kalimat benggang Karma mengundang antusiasme yang lain. "Tadi … Isogai salim sama beliau."

"… lah, anjir. Ternyata si Isogai gitu."

"Karma, kupelet jadi lengket sama Asano, kapok."

"Wah, lengket sama Asano berarti lengket sama om juga dong." Maehara asal ceplos, tanpa sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan bikin merinding anak-anak lain.

* * *

 **a.n.** I kennot-siom mah gitu sekalinya muncul bagiannya kena beginian

 **p.s.** mbak kuo, spesial guest-nya udah dateng nihXD

* * *

 **omake**

"Serta muuu….liii….aaaaa, serta muu….liiii…aaaaa~"

Lilin ditiup.

Sorak sorai dari anak-anak kemudian membahana. "HABEDE OM GAKUHOOOUUU!"

turung tak tak tak dung

Musik tidak dikenal mengalun, dan properti tambahan baru saja muncul dibalik pintu. Semua orang mengernyit, heran. _Surprise_ macam apa lagi kali ini-

Tiba-tiba Asano membeku melihat mahluk apa yang datang.

"BA- BA- BA- BA-" Gakuhou pingsan di tempat.

"Siapa yang pesen badut tanpa kontakan dulu sama aku?" Asano suaranya dingin. Satu _ballroom_ kompak hening.

"Aku." Karma angkat tangan.

"… Abahku pobia badut, somplak." Langkah demi langkah demi langkah, Asano mendekat.

"Yaampun, sori, Gaku. Aku nggak tau-"

Karma dipeluk. "Makasi banget udah buat dia pingsan, aku nggak akan kuat kalo acara nista ini terus berlanjut." Asano mewek, Karma masih dipeluk erat.

 _Ballroom_ masih hening. Terlalu takjub, terlalu heran, terlalu… ah, ada satu sudut di sana, dimana Rio berbisik ke Isogai.

"Peletmu udah aktif, nih?"


	9. Chapter 9

Apa yang bisa membuat suatu komplotan berpotensi bubar, ternyata- Maehara bahkan tidak habis pikir.

Dekat ini, akan ada _event_ besar pentas seni sekolah. _Event_ besar berarti satu kata: sibuk. Semenjak susunan panitia dibentuk, toa utama dan salon-salon kelas sering berbunyi memanggil murid keluar saat jam pelajaran, lampu-lampu sekolah menyala sampai malam; semuanya untuk mereka yang kerja keras mengurus ini-itu.

"Tahu nggak? Paskib latihan sampe jam segini soalnya kita mau nampilin formasi baru buat _event_ itu." Rio berjalannya ikut tergesa karena langkah kaki Karma lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Butuh jeda sekian detik untuk Karma ganti melirik ke arahnya setelah lama berkutat dengan layar hape. "Oh, oke. Semangat."

"Kita pulang bareng kan nanti?"

Karma tiba-tiba putar arus. "Kak! Konsumsi sie humas kurang dua kotak!"

Rio mengekor ikut putar arus, "Kar-"

"Bentar, bentar. Kenapa, Kak? Oh, yaampun." Karma berlari ke koridor kelas tiga. Rio mengikuti, menunggu temannya itu selesai berbicara dengan senior (yang kebanyakan isinya Rio tidak mengerti).

"Oh, oke, aku lapor ke koornya dulu." Tapi begitu selesai bicara, Karma malah tunggang langgang.

"Eh, woi, Karma!" Rio berlari jadi ekor lagi. "Karma! Denger nggak sih aku ngomong apa?"

"Bentar, Rio. Bentaaar aja. Kamu tunggu ruang OSIS deh, nanti aku samperin. Yah?"

"Tap-" Yah, Karma-nya pergi. Mau gimana.

Rio berjalan gontai ke ruang OSIS yang lagi kosong melompong dan langsung duduk anteng di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja rapat. Badannya menjulur ke atas meja, muka dipendam. Suram.

Sampai bunyi cklak pintu OSIS membuatnya bangkit semangat-

"Gaku-Gaku toh …" nadanya malas lagi. Rio kembali tengkurap di meja rapat.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Diem."

"Heh, ditanya baik-baik juga."

"Diem, aku lagi males ngomong."

"Nah itu ngomong."

"…" Rio menyandarkan diri ke kursi, mukanya luar biasa jutek. "Kamu rese banget sih."

"Sarap nih orang." Asano melewatinya begitu saja dan berjongkok menelusuri dokumen-dokumen di laci.

Ruangan itu hening. Cuma krasak-krusuknya lembaran kertas Asano saja yang menyelingi keheningan.

"Pake kaos oblong sama celana pendek kaya gitu di ruangan AC, nggak kedinginan kamu?" Asano sepertinya sudah menemukan dokumen yang dicari.

"Mm."

"Heh, ditanya baik-baik juga."

"Ngomong lagi aku piting nih."

Asano memutar bola mata. Kurang sabar apa coba dia ini. Ah, sudahlah. Pintu ruang OSIS ditutup. Rio kembali sendirian.

"… AC-nya nggak bisa dikecilin ya ini?" Eh, emang dasar.

"Apa aku ganti seragam aja ya? Tapi … kalo aku keluar terus entar Karma ke sini gimana?" Yah.

Rio mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi, lutut-lututnya dipeluk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya memanggil; _ringtone_ pesan masuk.

"Karma?"

 **Remot AC-nya di loker B2**

Rio mencelos. Bukan. Bukan Karma. Nomor siapa ini? Dan gimana cara dia tahu Rio kedinginan di ruang O-

"Gaku-Gaku toh …" gadis itu berpikir sebentar, dan membalas;

 **Panggilin Karma dong**

 _Ringtone_ pesan berbunyi lagi satu menit kemudian.

 **Kata kakak koor dia barusan pulang**

Tunggu. _WTF_?

 _Ringtone_ pesan berbunyi lagi.

 **Rio udah gelap ini, heran kamu kok nggak pulang?**

Dan berbunyi lagi.

 **Serius, Rio. Bentar lagi sekolah tutup. Kamu ada barengan nggak?**

Berbunyi lagi.

 **Heh, ditanya baik-baik juga**

Rio langsung menonaktifkan ponsel. Rautnya masih antara percaya dan tidak. "Udah berapa lama aku nunggu di ruang OSIS?"

.

.

 **ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. up; perhaps semacam seriesfic begitu.

.

.

Yang diem-dieman dua orang, tapi satu angkatan bisa merasakan atmosfernya. Seperti ada awan kolumbus tiba-tiba menghadang di atas kepala begitu keduanya papasan atau berdekatan, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang buka mulut; horor. Yang biasanya lengketnya mirip amplop dan perangko tiba-tiba jadi sejauh sabang ke maraoke.

"Mae, sini deh."

Maehara membubarkan pasukan haremnya. Adek-adek kelas itu kembali ke habitat masing-masing. "Apaan sih? Mukamu sampe serius gitu?"

"Yaampun, Mae. Angkatan kita lagi siaga tiga, kamunya malah main hati di sini."

"Eh, iya. Anak-anak pada kenapa sih? Kok kayanya hawanya nggak enak gitu. Apa cuma aku yang ketinggalan berita nih?"

Isogai tepok jidat. "Plis. Ini semua gara-gara sohib sepermainan kamu itu."

"Karma-Rio? Kenapa mereka?"

"Mereka lagi tengkar, gustiii. Mae kamu tuh apdet dikit napa. Cewek aja mulu yang diurusin."

"HAH?! KOK BISA?!" mustahil Maehara tidak heran.

"Makanya itu. Udah kamu ngapain kek biar mereka baikan lagi. Taruhannya satu angkatan nih."

Ngapain kek biar mereka baikan lagi. Maehara kudu ngapain?

"Mae, Mae! Lapangan. Liat lapangan!" Isogai menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang di lapangan dalam yang dikelilingi koridor tertutup. Entah kenapa, pinggiran koridor serasa ramai. Maehara mengedarkan pandang. Serius, ramai betulan ini. Murid-murid berbagai angkatan (kebanyakan kelas dua) mengerubungi koridor seperti menonton konser.

Bukan konser. Mungkin … ini lebih mirip detik-detik tanding gulat live kali ya? Maehara menenggak ludah. Fokus ke lapangan yang jadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Karma." Raut Rio tidak enak saat memanggil nama itu. Karma baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berjalan ke lapangan; langsung berhadapan dengan Rio.

Rio menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang sudah diklip rapi (gayanya kasar dan ogah-ogahan). "Kalo bukan karena pres nggak masuk, mungkin aja aku nggak sudi nyerahin ini ke kamu."

Karma menerima kumpulan kertas itu, sekilas dibuka-buka. "Apa ini?"

"Rincian pendanaan paskib, Tuan Koor Perlengkapan."

"Hmm." Ada senyum lain di bibir Karma, bukan jahil, lain; lebih dari itu. " _Then_ , kamu pikir aku sudi ngurusinnya?"

Segepok kertas itu rapi terbelah jadi dua hanya dengan sekali sobek.

Penonton di pinggir koridor menahan napas. Maehara tidak berkedip.

"Kamu ngarepin apa sih?" Rio malah semakin maju. "Nungguin aku nangis? Mati dulu sampe kuburanmu umur seribu tahun."

"Aku cuma mau ngajarin sopan santun ke cewek yang nggak punya tata krama kaya kamu."

"Ohya, baik banget. Kalo gitu kenapa nggak dari dulu ngajarinnya?"

"Dulu beda. Dulu cewek itu temenku."

Penonton menahan napas lagi.

"Kamu tau? 'Cewek yang dulu temenmu' itu nungguin di ruang OSIS sampe malem kemaren. 'Cewek yang dulu temenmu' itu pulang sendirian malem-malem kemaren."

"Jadi karna itu dia ngambek sampe jadi kurang ajar kaya gini? Tadinya aku mau minta maaf, tapi kok rasanya males gini ya?"

"Karma, kamu brengsek."

Karma putar balik berniat masuk lagi ke ruang OSIS. "Aku banyak kerjaan."

"Siapa yang kurang ajar di sini? Urusin aja terus kerjaanmu itu sampe botak, sampe mati mampus juga nggak apa-apa."

"Aku bilang aku banyak kerjaan, AKU CAPEK TAU NGGAK?! AKU TUH PUSING!"

"YA NGGAK USAH TEREAK JUGA, BANGSYYY-"

"Eh, woi, woi! Aksi kekerasan! Tolongin, tolongin!" Penonton panik begitu Rio dan Karma saling mengadu fisik, beberapa langsung terjun dan berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Lapangan rusuh saat itu juga.

Maehara tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Parah. Ini parah. Ayo Mae … pikirin sesuatu ... pikirin sesuatu …"

.

.

.

Awan kolumbus belum juga pergi menghembus. Tapi hari lewat demi hari, sampai akhirnya _event_ besar sekolah sudah di depan mata. Tataan acaranya rapi dan meriah. Siapa dulu para koor yang bekerja siang malam demi hari ini. Panggung megah di lapangan upacara dan kursi-kursi berjajar menunggu untuk diisi di acara penutup nanti.

"Riooo!" Maehara menghampiri sambil nyengir. "Huuiih, cantik bener kamu. Paskib mau tampil ya?"

Rio ikut nyengir. "Iyadong! Nanti liat aku tampil, _okay_?"

"Aku paling depan kalo urusan begituan mah." Keduanya terbahak.

"Oiya, pas penutupan nanti duduk bareng yuk! Di deret yang situ tuh." Maehara menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu deretan kursi di daerah panggung utama.

"Oke. Sampe ketemu di penutupan!"

"Daaah!" Maehara menghembus napas lega. Sepertinya dia akan sibuk sekali hari ini. "Oke, sekarang tinggal si kutil satunya, sama…"

.

.

Begitu masuk jam penutupan, Rio mencari-cari kursi yang tadi dimaksud Maehara. Banyak yang sudah penuh terisi murid lain membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Ah, Mae!" Dan Rio menemukan, "… kok?"

Karma di sini juga?

"Ehehe, sini, sini! Depannya kita." Maehara berusaha menghilangkan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kursi di depan Karma; sedang Karma duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik. Sungguh, Rio tidak ingin bikin keributan di tempat (dan suasana) seperti ini, akhirnya memilih duduk anteng di tempat yang di- _booking_ Maehara.

"Eh, aku tadi liat loh paskib-nya keren banget!" Benar-benar deh, Maehara harus membuka percakapan.

Rio melempar senyum dari balik bahunya. "Tengs."

"Ah, bentar ya aku mau beli minum dulu di stan bazar situ. Haus." Maehara cepat-cepat cabut. Sekarang tinggal menunggu keduanya bicara. Sungguh, yang mereka butuhkan cuma bicara dan- _voila_! Rencana sukses.

Atau tidak.

Sampai panggung utama dimulai, belum ada dari keduanya yang buka suara.

"Ck, nggak keliatan ih panggungnya. Silau banget sih depanku ini, udah tingginya kaya valak pula."

Tapi tidak saat _band_ kesayangan Karma tampil.

Rio memutar tubuh ke belakang. "Ngomong sekali lagi?"

Karma menyedot susu stroberi sebelum mengulang, "Udah silau, tinggi se-tiang, tuli pula."

"Kamu bener-bener ya, Karma? NANTANG BANGET SIH INI ANAK!" Rio berdiri dan membuang kursi.

"MINGGIR WOI. BAYAR SAMA AJA BELAGU. AKU JUGA PENGEN NONTON NIH." Karma berdiri, kursi-kursi berderit.

Murid-murid sekeliling sontak panik berhamburan.

"HOI, HOI, HOI!" Dari selatan, Asano datang berusaha memisahkan Rio dan Karma yang mulai jambak-jambakan dan bogem sini-bogem sana. "EH, SETOP, KAMPRET! SETOOOP!"

Tiba-tiba mereka langsung berhenti.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Mau ngerusak _event_ ya?! Gulat sana di UKS, jangan di sini!"

"Ohiya, yang bikin aku selama ini sibuk kan gara-gara Gaku ya?"

Asano angkat alis. "Ha?"

"Gaku yang ngangkat aku jadi koor kan?"

"Oooh," Rio menggeletukkan jemari. "Yang bikin aku jadi kacang goreng tiap hari gara-gara Karma sibuk itu ulahnya Gaku-Gaku?"

Asano angkat dua alis. "Hah?"

"Rio, daripada kita tengkar nggak jelas gini, kenapa nggak kita mampusin aja sekalian si ketua OSIS ini?"

"Hmmm, hmmm, yaampun aku setuju banget kalo itu mah."

"Heh. Tunggu, tunggu. TUNGGU. BERANI MAJU LAGI KULAPORIN ABAH." Yha. Ada yang jago kandang.

Apa yang bisa membuat suatu komplotan berpotensi bubar, ternyata- tidak juga, Maehara selalu punya solusinya (sudah termasuk menumbalkan pihak ketiga).

* * *

 **a.n.** dear, friend. jangan sibuk sendiri yah. kalo emang sibuk, sibuknya jangan sambil jualan kacang:')

ada yang pernah pengalaman (juga)?


	10. Chapter 10

**ilegal**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. mainly dorky friendship. setting: normal school life. complete; 10chapters.

.

.

Parkiran hanya tinggal separuh motor. Sebagian nekat menerobos hujan, sisanya memilih sabar nongkrong di sekolah sampai hujan redaan sedikit. Padahal ini hari pertama anak-anak menginjakkan kaki lagi di sekolah setelah naik bangku satu tingkat. Bunyi cetak-cetok sandal jepit jadi irama terkini di sepanjang koridor kelas.

Maehara contohnya, baru saja mengisi perut dari kantin sambil menunggu air kelar tumpah dari langit, beralas sandal jepit, mulai berjalan tidak menentu.

"Mae-chan belom pulang juga?" Rio membopong helm, ransel kempes dikalungkan ke pundak. "Nungguin ujan ya? Kelas aja yuk."

"Karma mana? Biasanya kalian pulang bareng kan."

"Tadi dia digeret Gaku-Gaku. Tauk tuh."

"Yaampun …"

Dua manusia ini beriringan di koridor kelas tiga dan memilih kelas A untuk tempat mendaratkan bokong. Hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela; basah dibuatnya. Tidak ada orang, mungkin anak-anak lebih suka main payung di lapangan atau ngutang dua-tiga gorengan di kantin.

"Astaga, kalian di sini ternyata." Baru saja Maehara dan Rio memilih tempat duduk, Karma datang menjeblak pintu kelas dan buru-buru menutup balik.

"Kenapa kamu?"

Karma mendesis, telunjuknya menempel di bibir. Dia menggeret kursi ke meja di mana dua temannya itu saling duduk berhadapan, ikut duduk. "Aku kabur dari Gaku. Sialan tuh anak. Curhatnya kagak kelar-kelar."

"Pfft. Seriusan curhat apa dia?"

"Masalah sertijab. Nggak yakin sama adek kelas lah, kena semprot abahnya lah, ini lah, itu lah." Karma kelihatan gerah sendiri menumpahkan unek-uneknya. "Tapi kasian juga sih sebenernya. Tapi … anjir banget lah dikira aku apaan. Dia tuh susah nyari aku, giliran seneng akunya ditinggal."

"Apaan sih, Karma. Aku kaya habis dengerin curahan cewek yang lagi bete sama pacarnya tau nggak." Maehara il _feel_.

"Bagus dong, Mae-chan. Tumben-tumbenan dia mesra sama Gaku-Gaku."

"Boro-boro mesra, milih warna gorden buat ruang OSIS tadi aja sampe pedang-pedangan pake paha ayam goreng."

"Heran, ada ya mahluk begini."

Karma merebahkan diri ke meja. "Mana tahun ini aku sekelas sama dia pula, kampret bener."

Rio baru ingat lagi, badannya ikut ditumpuk ke punggung Karma yang sedang tengkurap. "Karmaa, sebel deh kenapa aku nggak sekelas sama kamu sih tahun terakhir ini. Nanti kalo aku nelat siapa yang jadi _base_ mendarat? Kalo aku ketiduran di kelas siapa yang bangunin? Kalo aku kelupaan ngerjain pe-er nanti nyalin punya siapa? Kalo lari keliling lapangan pas olahraga emang ada yang kuat terus larinya di barisan depan sama aku nanti?"

Maehara terkekeh-kekeh. "Kalian dari mos sih ya. Yaampun, Rio, adalah nanti partner kelas kamu yang baru."

"Nggak mauuuu. Nggak mau yang baruuu, maunya Karmaaa."

"Rio, suer kamu udah berat, tereaknya di kuping pula. Minggir ah. Yah, si Rio mah." Begitu posisi duduk masing-masing sudah sempurna lagi, Karma heran melihat temannya itu beneran seperti mau nangis. "Perasaan pas itu pernah bilang kalo nangisnya nunggu kuburanku umur seribu tahun."

Lengan Karma digebuk.

"Lagian kita masih bisa ketemu pas istirahat. Pulang juga bareng kamu. Aku nggak kemana."

"Bukan itu …" Rio menyeka pelupuk mata dengan telapak tangan. "Mae-chan tadi bilang nanti aku dapet partner baru. Aku takut aja; takut kalo nanti beneran dapet temen baru dan ngelupain yang lama."

Mereka bertiga diam. Ada sesuatu yang terbesit begitu Rio bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kalimat tadi. Ada yang timbul; tiba-tiba memori otak berjalan cepat mundur ke belakang. Ada rasa itu juga, takut; ternyata waktu sudah berlari secepat ini.

"Nggak terasa ya." Itu yang pertama kali terlantun.

Maehara menghela napas. "Perasaan baru kemaren aku pacaran ama Yada, eh, udah kelas tiga aja kita sekarang."

"Yaelah, malah nyebutin mantan pertama."

" _List_ aja terus, Mae. Urutin tuh dari jaman kamu mos sampe sekarang."

Rio menyeringai jahil. "Hala. Eh, inget nggak waktu mos ada anak yang disuruh joget dangdut keroncong gara-gara foto identitas di kartu pengenalannya pake foto selfie?"

"Guahahahaha, inget! Inget banget, mana ahogenya itu dikepang sama kakak PK lagi!"

Maehara dan Rio ngakak guling-guling. Karma manyun.

"Eh, eh. Bentar deh. Tau nggak sih pas kita kunjungan belajar ke TNI-AU, ada anak yang ngilang, ketinggalan, dan kita semua paniknya gara-gara bus kita tiba-tiba dikejar sama mobil aparat sana. Lah, taunya mobil itu nganterin si anak ilang. Malu-maluin banget kan?" Gantian Karma membongkar-bongkar aib lama Rio.

"Gyahahahahaha, bener, bener! Mukanya itu loh antara bloon ama bloon buanget!" Maehara ngakak lagi sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja.

"Lebih bloon lagi si anak yang waktu diputusin Okano terus pulang sekolah ngajak maen tembak-tembakan di temzon, udah gitu mainnya pake tereak-tereak kaya orang kesurupan dan pas ada adegan tiarap beneran diikutin sampe tengkurep di lantai gitu. Apa daya temennya ini yang cuma bisa tutup muka nungguin dia selesai sakau."

Sekarang Karma dan Rio yang terpingkal-pingkal. Maehara _dead face_.

"Eh, ingat nggak waktu kita jualan soal UAS dari hasil ngopi di laptop guru waktu itu? Mukanya Okuda pas kita ngasih soal itu loh kaya baru dikasi hasil _testpack_ gitu, ngakak nggak kuaat!"

"Terus, terus, waktu kita minjem motornya Yoshida buat begalin begal dan pulang-pulang spionnya tinggal sebelah itu mukanya hampaaa sekali, anjiiiir."

"Yang paling ngakak itu waktu aku pertama kali kenal Nagisa, dan pas mau kugrepe gitu- atos FAKH."

Dan berlanjut membongkar aib satu angkatan. Sampai puas; entah harus berhenti dimana. Terlalu banyak yang terbayang-bayang.

Pelan-pelan mereka anteng lagi.

"Kalian pada mau lanjut studi kemana?"

Hening. Kalau pertanyaannya begini, bayang-bayang di otak, digali-gali sampai lama pun, jawabannya tidak juga ketemu.

"Kalian pengen jadi apa sih?" Karma mengganti pertanyaan. "Ada cita-cita besar buat dicapai?"

"Cita-cita besar aku …" Rio menggenggam kedua tangan. "Aku tuh dari dulu pengen banget jadi ibu rumah tangga yang gaul! Punya suami kaya oppa-oppa Korea, yang bisa masak makanan selain indomi, bisa beresin rumah, bisa nurutin apa kata istri, bisa ke pasar, bisa setirin kemana-mana, bisa bayarin tagihan listrik sama air, bisa-"

"Suami apa budak tuh?"

"-bisa kuat diajak gitu sampe subuh-"

"Anying."

"-bisa nganterin anak sekolah, bisa ngasi uang belanja buuuanyaak banget, pokonya bisa bahagiain aku, terus-"

Karma dan Maehara komat-kamit dalam hati diam-diam berdoa untuk siapa pun yang sudi jadi jodoh sohibnya itu nanti.

"-terus aku bakal punya komunitas ibu-ibu PKK yang _up to date_ gitu, dan aku terus yang dapet arisannya dan-"

"Tante girang itu mah."

"-dan kita sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri gitu tiap minggu, bukan, tiap hari kalo bisa sih."

"Lah, anak sama suami nggak diurus?"

"Suami ngurus anak; lagian ada mami kok di rumah."

"Itu hidup apa drama sih."

"Kalo kamu, Mae?"

"Aku …" Maehara tiba-tiba mesem. "Aku pengen punya rumah yang megaaaah banget terus tiap satu petak ada _maid_ yang cantiiik banget-"

"Huanjir."

"-dan aku juga bakal buka bisnis rental _maid-maid_ ini ke temen-temen kita yang mungkin nanti belom dapet jodoh-"

"Bangkek banget."

"-terus aku punya istri yang cantiiiiiiiiiiiikkkk banget dan bikin aku nggak bosen-bosen cinta sama dia seumur hidup dan nggak bakal pernah marah kalo aku lagi hehe sama _maid-maid_ rumah."

"Sampe mati juga nggak bakal kesampean yang kaya begitu mah."

Karma dan Rio komat-kamit dalam hati diam-diam berdoa untuk siapa pun yang sudi jadi jodoh sohibnya itu nanti (dan para _maid_ -nya).

"Kalo kamu, Karma?"

Karma berpikir sebentar. Hujan masih menderu-deru di luar sana, derasnya sama.

"Aku … aku pengen banget waktu udah jadi kakek-kakek tua bangka bau tanah nanti masih ada yang mau dorongin kursi roda aku kemana yang aku mau."

Ini tidak lucu. Kenapa cuma Karma yang serius di sini; serius bikin suasana serupa deras hujan di luar sana.

"Ahahah, becanda, becanda, gaeess. Yaampun aku masih nggak tahu kepengen apa nih. Bisa sama kalian sampe sekarang aja aku udah seneng banget." Karma menepuk-nepuk pundak dua temannya. "Aku nggak bakal bilang kita nggak boleh _lost_ kontak atau kita harus tetep kumpul-kumpul pas gede nanti. Karna kalimat itu (kalo kata orang yang udah pengalaman) agak _bullshit_ gitu, haha. Kalian bisa kesampean kangen aku itu udah cukup kok. Pokonya- lho, eh? Oi, kok pada nangis sih?"

Rio membekap mulut, bingung. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia menangis hanya karena ngobrol begini. Hanya ngobrol. Ditemani hujan. Ditemani sohib yang biasanya kepingin digetak mulu. Apa yang harus ditangisi dari situasi begini?

"Kar.. maa.." suara Maehara serak, napasnya kacau gara-gara harus menyedot ingus berkali-kali. Bangkunya berdecit saat dia bangkit. Cowok itu menghambur memeluk Karma.

"Mae …" Karma balas menepuk-nepuk pungung. Air matanya ikut tumpah, tapi dia berusaha tidak terdengar tersengal-sengal. Lalu Rio dilirik; ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi.

Karma mengulurkan tangan lainnya. Maehara melepas pelukan dan ikut membentangkan tangan ke arah Rio. Anak itu, masih dengan mulut terbekap, buru-buru masuk dalam lingkaran dan menghantam tubuh teman-temannya.

"Huuuwaaaaa haaaa haaaaanggg. Aku sayang kaliaaan …" suara itu teredam di antara tiga badan yang saling berpeluk.

Mungkin mereka akan lupa hari ini, tapi tidak hangat ini. Dimana kalian menangis beralas pundak sohib, saling melontar angan-angan yang wujudnya masih fiksi. Dimana kalian tertawa tanpa kenal sopan santun, bahan obrolan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dimana kalian bisa menjadi diri sendiri; hal yang paling mudah dilakukan di dunia ini.

Mau bagaimana, komplotan kejahatan kan bukan berarti perkumpulan orang-orang sangar.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a.n.** makasi buat kalian yang udah nemenin namatin fic ini. hope this is the best ending I could give /cium

* * *

 **omake**

"Mana sih si Karma ini." Asano mencak-mencak di ujung koridor kelas tiga. Begitu jalan lagi, dia terperangah.

Bagaimana tidak. Guru-guru BK berbaris rapi meringkuk semua di depan kelas A sambil tersedu-sedu menahan haru, memeluk satu sama lain. Pemandangan macam apa ini.

"Mungkin dia nggak di sini. Nggak mungkin. Kantin kali ya?" urung lewat koridor, Asano putar balik dan mencak-mencak mencari anak orang lagi.


End file.
